kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire of Inner Strength Challenge Arc
' Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Arc (Manga Chapters 79-117, Anime Episodes 33-40)' About After the HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc, we discover that Mantaro Kinniku has been slacking off once more and that his elders doubt his ability to control his 'Inner Strength' (Kajiba no Kuso Djikara). He is called to Planet Kinniku by Ataru Kinniku, who challenges him to fight three of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy: Bone Cold, Hanzo, and Fork the Giant. Mantaro defeats each of these opponents, with the help and support of his friends, and proves that he has the Inner Strength needed to be a true chojin. Story Prehistory It is revealed that Mantaro's elders think his skills/techniques lacking, those that worry in particular are Kinnikuman, Mayumi Kinniku, and Harabote Muscle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 79 They summon Ataru Kinniku to announce to Mantaro that he must learn the power of "Ultimate Muscle" (dub name). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 80 This is an almost supernatural ability passed through the Kinniku bloodline that allows them to increase their strength, and can be measured through a lantern lit by three flames. Mantaro must light each flame by defeating a specific opponent in a three-round tournament devised by Ataru, at which point he will gain Ultimate Muscle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 81 Kinniku Mantaro vs. Fork the Giant Fork the Giant attacks Seiuchin, but is distracted by a familiar voice, and this saves Seiuchin from his "Pinned Insect" attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 83 It is revealed that No Respect also have a lantern, made of ice, and Fork the Giant is at full power. When Mantaro runs away, Fork the Giant threatens to murder Seiuchin in his place. At a ring holding 2,083 people, the Mantaro vs. Fork the Giant match finally begins. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 84 It is a cage match, with both their lanterns above them ready to be claimed. They fight in earnest, with Fork the Giant having the upper-hand, until Mantaro performs a "Jumping Cross Arm Hold". Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 85 It is after a series of attacks, including "Disaster Tank" and "Dangerous Fork-Lift", that Fork the Giant tries psychological tactics, as he convinces Mantaro that his opponents hate him, and he points to Check Mate in the west entrance as proof. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 86 He shows off for Checkmate, who observes the match, and throws Mantaro through the steel bars, at which point he takes one of the bars and tries to beat Mantaro with it, but Checkmate stops him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 87 Checkmate cheers Mantaro onward, enough to inspire Mantaro to take Fork the Giant into a "Romero Special", but Fork the Giant breaks off his arms to break the hold and willingly dismembers himself. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 89 Mantaro wins the match with a "Muscle Millennium" attack. Fork the Giant realises the error of his was and smashes his lantern after his defeat. Kinniku Mantaro vs. Hanzo Hanzo is introduced as No Respect #2 in Mantaro Kinniku's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 90-91 They are set to fight in a special ring at Kiyomizu-dera in Kyoto, but The Ninja, who deems him too dangerous an opponent for the challenge, intervenes and fights him first. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 91 The Ninja deploys a multitude of impressive tactics, including his Ninpo Spider Web Binding. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 92-93 However, Hanzo is able to counter them all, and subjects The Ninja to psychological torture by creating a tatami puppet, giving it Kokumo’s face and having it accuse The Ninja of cowardice. Finally, Hanzo slices The Ninja's face off with the You'ude Katana and knocks him out of the ring to fall to his death. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 93-94 During Hanzo's match with Mantaro, he severs most of the ring ropes with the You'ude Katana. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 98 Hanzo throws Mantaro out of the ring at one point, but Mantaro is encouraged by The Ninja's spirit to continue. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 100 Mantaro eventually defeats Hanzo with the Muscle Millennium Driver (which require but a single set of ropes to perform). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 101 After the match, Mantaro saves Hanzo from falling through the mat and ties The Ninja’s scarf around his head to cover his disfigured face from the crowd, gaining the flame of self-sacrifice in doing so. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 102 Grateful but before his incarceration, Hanzo warns Mantaro that his final opponent, Bone Cold, far supersedes both Fork the Giant and himself in terms of strength and malice. Kinniku Mantaro vs. Bone Cold He reveals he has a contract out on Mince, who is the second-most wanted Muscle League member to be killed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 106 He is attacked by Check Mate and Terry the Kid, but neither have contracts on them, and so he defeats the former and injures the leg of the latter, which incapacitates them. Bone Cold then takes Mince hostage, taking him to Shuri Castle, Okinawa. Bone Cold places Mince inside the mouth of a lion statue, which he crunches down to cause him pain any time he speaks inappropriately (or to prevent the truth of Meat's past from being revealed). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 107 He reveals the Shiisa ring, shaped like a a lion in Okinawan tradition designed to ward off evil. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 108 The winner of the match will be the first to incapacitate their opponent and retrieve their lantern, and Bone Cold uses his visor to gauge Mataro's strength. Mantaro - after a slow start - eventually gains the upper-hand, and Bone Cold realises Mantaro is useless without his manager, thus he attacks Mice to cause Meat to become distracted, and the two continue to battle a bloody fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 110 Mince intervenes by flustering Bone Cold by telling him that he knows about his upbringing - he threatens to reveal Bone Cold's secret, should Bone Cold reveal his secret first. Bone Cold tells Meat that he was abandoned by his parents, before he shoots at Mince and pierces his heart. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 111 Mince dies, leaving Bone Cold to continue his match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 112 After a long and bloody match, Kinkotsuman finally makes his appearance at the ringside. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 114 Bone Cold goes all out with his attacks, as he seeks to prove his worth to his father, but Kinkotsuman wants him to lose, as he wants Bone Cold to be redeemed as he himself found redemption. Bone Cold is defeated with a Muscle Millennium attack, and willingly breaks off his hand in his defeat in order to free himself. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 117 Kinkotsuman offers Bone Cold a sum to hire him as an assassin, with himself as the target, and hopes this will make them even and redeem himself, but Bone Cold refuses; although he does not forgive his father, he realises the importance of charisma and friendship. 'Fights' * Seiuchin vs. Fork the Giant * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Fork the Giant * The Ninja vs. Hanzo * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Hanzo * Jairo vs. Bone Cold * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Bone Cold References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei Story Arcs